Ultimate Aggregor (Episode)
'Ultimate Aggregor''' is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. 'Plot' In a desert, Aggregor has Ra'ad in his clutches. Aggregor takes Ra'ad to his ship, but Plumbers arrive to capture him. Aggregor uses his ship's lasers to drive away the Plumbers and gets away with Ra'ad. He puts Ra'ad in a cage like the other captured aliens and attempts to escape, but one of the Plumbers attack his ship, destroying his hyperdrive. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy testing out what looks like a new smoothie flavor (lamb-and-sardine), which Ben seems to like. However, their hanging around is over when Ben's fans comes to harass him. Ben becomes Big Chill and then changes into Ultimate Big Chill and blocks away the fans. They see a Grandpa Max hologram on the Ultimatrix and go to the desert where Aggregor and the Plumbers fought. Kevin breaks down the Crime scene in a CSI like fashion accurately recreating the skirmish between the two side, which shocks the others. They take Kevin's jet to find Aggregor's ship. Gwen and Kevin talk, with Kevin shutting Gwen up with a kiss on the cheek. They find Aggregor's drones and fight them. Ben changes into Lodestar during the battle and they defeat at the drones, so Ben decides to use Lodestar's magnetic abilities to stop the ship, but it explodes, presumably killing them. Gwen managed to protect Kevin and Max from the explosion and thought that Ben was killed, but Ben recreates himself back into Lodestar. They wonder where Aggregor is and they find out that he is at the Los Soledad military base. Aggregor finds Paradox's time-travel machine, which he is going to use as a power source to absorb the other aliens' powers. They talk to their millitary liason Colonel Rozum and Paradox arrives, where he explains Aggregor's use of his time machine. Colonel Rozum gives them permission to stop Aggregor, and Paradox leaves. The base is guarded with Aggregor's drones, so they battle, with Ben becoming Swampfire (changing into Ultimate Swampfire immediately after). Aggregor releases Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad, but takes control of their minds and has them attack Ben and his gang. A fight is engaged against the team and the other aliens. They release Bivalvan from control, but he disappears. When Ra'ad squeezes Ultimate Swampfire, Ben becomes Nanomech and shoots Ra'ad's head piece and disappears too. The same happens to the others. Aggregor then begins to absorb energy and Kevin tries to reason with the crazed Osmosian, explaining that regularly absorbing energy caused him to go insane when he was a kid (in the original Ben 10 series when he was Kevin 11), but Aggregor doesn't listen, claiming that it is a lie used to control the weak. Before Kevin can further reason with him, Aggregor shoots Kevin with his spear. He then powers himself and breaks the fabric of time. Ben (as Nanomech) becomes Humungousaur and destroys the machine, but Aggregor escapes and the aliens disappear. Aggregor reemerges as being fused with all of the aliens and has become "Ultimate Aggregor". 'Major Events' *Aggregor absorbs all five aliens and becomes "Ultimate Aggregor." *We find out why Kevin was evil and insane in the original series. *This is the first time that Kevin kisses Gwen on the cheek. 'Quotes' Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas (Thought to have been dead) *Ra'ad *Paradox *Grandpa Max *Plumbers *Colonel Rozum 'Villains' *Aggregor (later transformed into Ultimate Aggregor) *Aggregor's Soldiers 'Aliens Used' *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Lodestar *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire (re-appearance) *Nanomech *Humungousaur NOTTURN.jpg|Error transform jackeeeetE.JPG|Error coat 'Trivia' * Despite not appearing, Ultimate Humongousaur had his own 10/10/10 promo. * This marks the first time Kevin has kissed Gwen (on the cheek). * Paradox reveals that each time he time-travels to a place, the fabric of space-time at that place becomes thinner and that Los Soledad's fabric is already paper thin. Hence, he can't help the team by traveling there and removing the time machine. * Paradox warned Ben not to lean on the Chrono Randomization Barrier, later seen in The Forge of Creation as a white area, but knew Ben wouldn't listen. He also warned Kevin to remember who his friends are and states that " things will get worse before they get better ". All this came true in The Forge of Creation. *Lodestar shows 3 new powers: force field generation, flight, and magnetic regeneration. *This is the first time Ultimate Swampfire appears in Ultimate Alien. *This is the third time Ben has become furious with someone and sincerely tried to kill them (or rather, attempts to give them severe thrashing). The first time was in Darkstar Rising, while the second time was in Hero Time, and all three times, coincidentally, involved Humungousaur. *Though Ben never has any of the strange food Max eats, he has inherited the strange taste buds of Max. This is seen with Ben's choices of smoothies. *At one time when Nanomech was talking, his mouth did not move. *This is the second time Ben uses an alien to get fans away. The first time was in Fame when he used Humungousaur to scare off the reporters. *Paradox and Azmuth seem to only appear when the entire galaxy is at stake. *Ra'ad seems to be the only one who keeps saying he's going to hurt Aggregor. *For some reason during his fight with Gwen, Galapagus did not spin his arms and legs while he was blowing wind. *Paradox make a Star Wars reference saying he has business "long ago in a galaxy far, far away". *It seems that all the Andromeda Galaxy aliens may have been killed at the end of the episode. *Paradox thinks guns are "disgusting things," just like the Doctor on the British science fiction series Doctor Who, who also tends to appear when the galaxy is in danger. *Ben says that they saw the headbands controlling the five aliens before. That is because Dr. Animo used them to take control of the Yeti in Escape From Aggregor. *Ever since his absorption of the 5 Aliens, Aggregor states that he is now immune to mana because of Galapagus's people, which probably means that Gwen is hardly a match for him. *When Max says to Ben "Wait Ben, it's a trap", it is a reference to Star Wars where Admiral Ackbar quotes "It's a trap". *Max states that he won't call the kids unless it's an emergency on a school night. *After Lodestar revives himself, Ben tells Gwen "for what it's worth you were right about the trap thing" when Max is the one who said, "it's a trap!" *When Aggregor is seen placing the 5 aliens in place as he walks by his minions, they seem to be a bit taller than Aggregor. *''Star Wars'' is quoted twice, making it the first time a person quotes an actual movie, as opposed to Ben's usual use of quotes from the fictitious Sumo Slammers series. *While Gwen was mentioning Aggregor's prisoners, she's surprised when he talks about Andreas, Ben is also surprised, possibly the group still thought that Andreas was dead. *This marks the second time Ben uses two Ultimate forms in the same episode: in this case Ultimate Swampfire and Ultimate Big Chill. *All Ben 10: Alien Swarm aliens appeared together for the second time. *When they are in Kevin's jet, the 10 on Ben's jacket is black instead of white and the background is white instead of black. *Kevin says his badge used to be his dad's. However, Kevin took the badge from Magister Labrid after Labrid died (but it is possible that Kevin obtained his dad's badge somewhere at his house and kept Labrid's badge also, or he could have known that Labrid had had his dad's badge and he just took it back after Labrid died). *Ben as Nanomech quotes a famous line atributed to Muhammad Ali: "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee". Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Two Part Episode Category:Cleanup